1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to systems and methods for producing or delivering heat at or near the down hole end of production tubing of a producing oil or gas well for improving production therefrom.
2. Background Information
Free-flowing oil is increasingly difficult to find, even in oil wells that once had very good flow. In some cases, good flowing wells simply “clog up” with paraffin. In other cases, the oil itself in a given formation is of a viscosity that it simply will not flow (or will flow very slowly) under naturally ambient temperatures.
Because the viscosity of oil and paraffin have an inverse relationship to their temperatures, the solution to non-flowing or slow flowing oil wells would seem fairly straight forward—somehow heat the oil and/or paraffin. However, effectively achieving this objective has proven elusive for many years.
In the context of gas wells, another phenomena—the buildup of iron oxides and other residues that can obstruct the free flow of gas through the perforations, through the tubing, or both—creates a need for effective down hole heating.
Down hole heating systems or components for oil and gas wells are known (hereafter, for the sake of brevity, most wells will simply be referred to as “oil wells” with the understanding that certain applications will apply equally well to gas wells). In addition, certain treatments (including “hot oil treatments”) for unclogging no-flow or slow-flow oil wells have long been in use. For a variety of reasons, the existing technologies are very much lacking in efficacy and/or long-term reliability.
The present invention addresses two primary shortcomings that the inventor has found in conventional approaches to heating oil and paraffin down hole: (1) the heat is not properly focused where it needs to be; and (2) existing down hole heaters fail for lack of design elements which would protect electrical components from chemical or physical attack while in position.
The present inventor has discovered that existing down hole heaters inevitably fail because their designers do not take into consideration the intense pressures to which the units will be exposed when installed. Such pressure forces liquids (including highly conductive salt water) past the casings of conventional heating units and causes electrical shorts and corrosion. Designers with whom the present inventor has discussed heater failures have uniformly failed to recognize the root cause of the problem—lack of adequate protection for the heating elements and their electrical connections. The down hole heating unit of the present invention addresses this shortcoming of conventional heating units.
Research into the present design also reveals that designers of existing heaters and installations have overlooked crucial features of any effective down hole heater system: (1) it must focus heat in such a way that the production zone of the formation itself is heated; and (2) heat (and with it, effectiveness) must not be lost for failure to insulate heating elements from up hole components which “draw” heat away from the crucial zones by conduction.
However subtle the distinctions between the present design and those of the prior art might at first appear, actual field applications of the present down hole heating system have yielded oil well flow rate increases which are multiples of those realized through use of presently available down hole heating systems. The monetary motivations for solving slow-flow or no-flow oil well conditions are such that, if modifying existing heating units to achieve the present design were obvious, producers would not have spent millions of dollars on ineffective down hole treatments and heating systems (which they have done), nor lost millions of dollars in production for lack of the solutions to long-felt problems that the present invention provides (which they have also done).